1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a technology for forming a hole or the like in a substrate is reactive ion etching (RIE), which is a type of dry etching. Reactive ion etching is a method of forming a predetermined shape in a substrate by etching a surface, which is to be processed, of the substrate by using a reaction gas that has been turned into plasma as a result of being introduced into a processing chamber. More specifically, a substrate is fixed to a lower electrode in a processing chamber by using, for example, an electrostatic chuck, and a reaction gas is supplied to an area between the lower electrode and an upper electrode, to which a high-frequency power source is connected, from micropores of the upper electrode. As a result, the reaction gas, which has been supplied, is turned into plasma in the area between the upper electrode and the lower electrode, and the substrate is etched, so that a predetermined shape is formed in the substrate.
A technology for forming a hole in a substrate by performing reactive ion etching on the substrate is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-053979.